


Ramé

by Drhair76



Series: Serendipity----(the act of finding something good without looking for it) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But in a bad way, F/M, Gen, Harley is a demon child, I just want him to be happy with his three (four) children and his partners, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Morgan Stark is the cutest being on the planet, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula is a little shit, Parent Pepper Potts, Puppies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but in a good way, sorry peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: (n) something that is both chaotic and joyful at the same time.(Spoilers Ahead!)“Woah. That's a first.” Pepper hummed, not looking up from her novel. “Tony Stark admitting that he doesn't know something, the world must be ending.”“Haha. You're so funny Pep.” Tony mocked. Pepper looked up from the book to stick her tongue out at him. “Our daughter is having a crisis and all you can do is laugh?”Pepper laughed pointedly and Stephen smirked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I watched Endgame. I loved it.
> 
> But. 
> 
> I really Tony being happy and alive too so I wrote this and I will probably write more.

Tony has one child.    
  
Well, no. That was kind of a lie.    
  
Tony has one  _ biological  _ child. 

In actuality, Tony has three children. Morgan Stark, Peter Parker and Harley Keener. If he was being generous he'd add in Nebula, who definitely lacked on proper guidance when she was growing up. (Not that Tony was one to be giving out ‘proper guidance’. But he tried to get her to open up more and relax a little, that had to say  _ something _ . )

Morgan was a blessing. Adorable, inquisitive and playful; se was the perfect addition to Tony's rapidly growing family. She helped remind Tony that maybe,  _ maybe,  _ there was still hope for humanity. 

Peter was also a blessing. He was pure, talkative and loyal and probably gave  _ Captain America  _ a run for his money in terms of straightforward human decency. He somehow single handedly kept Tony in check while simultaneously making him laugh all the while. 

Harley could be considered a demon. He was stubborn, naturally curious and fiercely protective. He had Tony wrapped around his finger and he  _ enjoyed  _ it. 

They all did in one way or another.

Tony could never say no to them, especially when Morgan would turn those beautiful puppy dog eyes onto him. Which is why he always sent them to Pepper or Stephen. Whenever Harley would ask for a motorbike or Morgan would ask for a pony, Tony had to physically restrain himself from looking at them or going online to find the smallest horse. 

“She's gonna wear you down eventually.” Tony said to Stephen, who had just finished telling Tony about how he had to tell Morgan why she couldn't have a baby elephant. “They always do.”

The doctor just rolled his eyes and shot Tony a look. It was fond, loving, but knowing. “Just because you have absolutely no resolve-” 

Tony made a sound of offense. 

“-doesn't mean that I don't.  _ She's  _ not going to be the one taking care of an elephant if we get one.”

“Also,” Rhodey piped up from his spot on the couch where he was watching the two debate. “I'm just wondering why it's an elephant. Just the other day she asked for a monkey, does she want to build a circus?” 

Tony frowned in thought. It was weird that her animal requests were getting wilder and wilder. It wasn't like Morgan's favorite animals were elephants, she actually loved dinosaurs. 

“I don't know about that one.” Tony admitted. 

“Woah. That's a first.” Pepper hummed, not looking up from her novel. “Tony Stark admitting that he doesn't know something, the world must be ending.” 

“Ha _ ha.  _ You're so funny Pep.” Tony mocked. Pepper looked up from the book to stick her tongue out at him. “Our daughter is having a crisis and all you can do is laugh?” 

Pepper laughed pointedly and Stephen smirked. 

“Maybe she's having a phase?” Rhodey offered. “Just like with Harley and the electric guitar and Peter and the constant Chemistry puns.” 

“ _ That  _ was not a phase.” Pepper tsked. “He still does that now.” 

Tony stopped his absent tinkering when a thought occurred to him. He  _ was _ in the middle of creating parts for Nebula that wouldn't constantly cause her pain but then his girlfriend, his boyfriend and his best friend all barged in, talking about baby elephants. 

“Oh no. I just had a thought.” 

“Wow babe. Honestly. That's just unbelievable.” Stephen smirked and Tony promptly picked up a balled up piece of paper and threw it at his head. 

“What if it's not Morgan at all?” Tony continued and Rhodey made a face. 

“As in, there is another little girl running around with her name and face that isn't her?”

“What? No.” Tony blinked. “Can you please stop watching those stupid horror movies? I'm not trying to develop a fear of my own children.” 

“Hey, I'm just saying.” Rhodey shrugged. “Being a little scared of them is natural. Healthy even. You won't be as surprised when they stab us all in our sleep.”

There was a silence and Stephen’s brows furrowed. “Yeah, you  _ really  _ need to stop with those horror movies.” 

“Guys,” Tony said pulling the rest if them back on track. “What I'm saying is that maybe it's one of the other kids messing with us.” 

“That...makes  _ so _ much more sense.” Rhodey nodded. 

“So, Harley?” Pepper asked as she turned her page. “Because I feel like we all know it was him.” 

“I don't know hon,” Tony shrugged. “It could've been Peter, he's acting  _ too  _ good lately.” 

“Peter? Acting too good? Why do you say that like he isn't like that all the time?” Steven raised an eyebrow at his lover. 

“No, he's been acting too good. As in, not staying out late on patrol, allowing me to keep the babysitter protocol on his suit, telling me and May before he goes out. It's kinda crazy.” Tony said, waving his wrench around. “I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop for the past two weeks.” 

“Huh. Maybe he had a change of heart?” Rhodey asked hopefully and Pepper shook her head. 

“No, he definitely wants something.” 

“I just have no clue why it's a baby elephant.” Tony sighed. 

…

It was ten o'clock which meant bedtime for Harley. Pepper had already taken Morgan to bed, so that meant that Tony was the one to deal with him while Stephen shut his lab down. 

“Robo-kid.” Tony called from the doorway to his room. Harley looked up from his phone where he was most likely texting Peter and frowned. “Lights out.” 

Friday immediately dimmed the lights and Harley sighed but obediently put his phone inside the drawer of his bedside stand.   
“Good night Tony.” He yawned and Tony nodded. He was about to turn away when a thought stuck him.     
  
“Hey wait.” Harley's eyes blinked back open. "Why is Morgan asking me for a elephant? You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"   
  
The sixteen year old blinked and his lips twitched slightly before he spoke. "Morgan asked for a baby elephant?"    
  
Tony nodded.    
  
"Huh." Harley hummed. "I don't want a baby elephant if that's what you're asking."    
  
"So you didn't tell her to ask for a baby elephant?" Tony asked. "And you're sure you didn't bribe her with anything?"    
  
"Nope."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
Harley smiled innocently and Tony was positive that if he could, Harley would have a halo above his head.    
  
...   
  
"Daddy?"    
  
Tony looked up from his project to see his daughter peeking up at him. He immediately pushed his welding tools and project as far from her as possible.    
  
She had hands that always seemed to get into everything.    
  
"Hiya bambina." He said with a beaming smile. "What's up?"    
  
"Daddy, can I have a monkey?"    
  
Tony blinked and frowned. "Uh, a monkey?"    
  
"Yeah!" She hopped on her toes once, causing her brown curls to bounce. Peter always did that when he was excited about something, it made Tony's heart warm to see Morgan picking up his habits.    
  
"Why do you want a monkey? You don't want a rabbit or a hamster?" Tony asked helplessly.    
  
The girl looked conflicted for a moment before she frowned. "No. I want a monkey."    
  
"Not a turtle or a fish?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Not a parrot?"   
  
"No."   
  
"How about a cat?"   
  
There was a small pause that was very telling. "...No."    
  
Tony hummed and he finally caught onto what Morgan was planning. "Well, if you don't want a lizard or a hamster or a parrot or a fish, then I guess the only other option is a dog."    
  
His daughter's face lit up and Tony thought those bright eyes should be outlawed.    
  
"Yes! Oh, daddy please! Please, please, I'll take good care of him, please!"    
  
Tony knew from the moment he figured it out that he'd get it for her. He never got to have a pet when he was younger, being forced to make his own with his bots. But Morgan was definitely going to get a dog.    
  
Even if he had to sneak it by Pepper himself.    
  
"Okay, sweetheart. Calm down." He chuckled. "We can get a dog but you have to answer two questions for me first."    
  
"Two?" She gasped, her brows furrowing worriedly. "That's a lot."   
  
"Yeah, but you're smart," Tony said reassuringly. "you can do it. My first question is, who told you to ask for a monkey?"    
  
Morgan looked like she wouldn't tell him, but then she must've remembered the promise of a puppy because she hurriedly said, "Neb'la!"   
  
Tony, for the second time today, was shocked into silence. Nebula. The world was coming to an end. Nebula was corrupting his daughter.    
  
"Okay." Tony said slowly, deciding to stick a pin in that for later. Stephen and Pep would find that hilarious. "And my second question is, who is the smartest girl in the whole wide world?"   
  
Morgan's smile grew. "That's an easy question daddy! It's mommy!"    
  
Tony let out a surprised barking laugh. "Okay, you're right. As always. Who is the smartest kid in the whole wide world?"    
  
Morgan's triumphant smile turned bashful and she shyly pointed a finger at her own chest. "Me?"   
  
Tony nodded and scooped her up, eliciting a cheerful laugh.    
  
"Yes you are! You're the smartest kid in the whole world!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper was going to kill him.

The puppies were rambunctious.

Yes, that's right.  _ Puppies.  _ As in more than one. The store owner said they were rescued from a broken down building and had been found half dead and curled up together. They were family and something about the way she said it made Tony a little weepy.

Although he'd be damned if anyone ever knew. 

There was a beautiful chocolate lab, a shiny black lab and a fluffy yellow lab. 

Pepper was going to kill him.

But Morgan would be happy and that's all that Tony cared about. 

“Boss,” Happy winced, “I'm not going to tell you how to live your life-” 

“-Good idea.” Tony interjected. 

“-but who is gonna take care of these?” Happy blinked down at the three carriers with a completely dumbfounded look on his face. 

Walking dogs was  _ way _ above his pay grade. 

“Harley, Peter. Mostly Nebula because she's the reason they're here in the first place.” Tony shrugged. “One for each of them and three for Morgan.” 

Happy nodded. “Yeah, that's reasonable.” He scoffed sarcastically. “Pepper's going to lose her mind.” 

“Yep.” Tony said popping the p. 

“She might murder you.” 

“Yep.”

“She might murder  _ me _ .” 

“Probably.” 

“...”

“...”

“So how do you want to surprise the kids?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I am definitely going to expand on these puppies because they are my favorite characters (sorry Tony)


End file.
